Hot for Teacher
by Apyrateslife4me
Summary: After lusting over her teacher, Mr. Jones, for a year, 18 year old senior, Emma Swan, finally gives into temptation to have him just the way she wants him. Killian just might let her. Captain Swan Smut.
1. Chapter 1

She sits in the back row of his Spanish class, as she always does. Her name is Emma Swan, and she's sexy as hell.

Today she's wearing the school skirt, a little shorter than it probably should be, and a black, loose fitting Metallica tank top. Her golden curls are pulled up into a messy ponytail, and dark eye shadow accentuates her green eyes. Black, faux leather cuffs circled each wrist and a choker featuring a silver cross fits snugly around her neck. Underneath her desk, Killian can see her long, fishnet clad legs - legs he's quite often fantasized about; running his hands up them, having them wrapped around his hips as he fucks her or wraps around his head as he tastes her sweetness.

He's never met a girl like her.

She intrigues and fascinates him, and he can't help but wonder whether she's into all the kinky things he's always wanted to try, but has never met the right woman. Emma may be young, but she just turned eighteen and certainly fits the profile. He has no doubts that she can make him her bitch and torture him in the most delicious ways possible. His cock gives a pleasant throb as he watches her biting on the end of her pen, puzzling over the work he has given the class.

Suddenly, as though she can feel his eyes on her, she glances up and catches him staring. She traces the pen across her lower lip and he swears she's smirking at him. Naughty thoughts pour through his head - he thinks about what he can do to that smart mouth of hers. His cock strains painfully against the confines of his jeans as her gaze travels down his body.

The little minx.

She knows exactly what she's doing to him. If he doesn't know better, he'd guess she wants him just as much as he wants her. But what if he's wrong? What if all the subtle flirting that has gone on between them over the past year has all been in his imagination? Perhaps it is time to put it to the test. It will be risky. Teacher student relationships are forbidden after all, but knowing that just turns him on even more. He smothers a groan as his cock pulses with desperate lust. Usually he tries to keep his thoughts in check during class, however, she is making it increasingly difficult. He can't stay here like this. Sooner or later he's going to have to stand up, and there is no hiding his raging hard on. He has to get rid of it. What to do? Thinking quickly, he grabs his jacket from the back of his chair and holds it in front of him as he stands.

"I'll be back. I just have to go and make a phone call," he announces to the class in a barely controlled voice. "Keep working through the questions and we will go through them when I get back."

Emma watches him leave, a devilish grin spreading across her face. She loves messing with him. He is young for a teacher, not even thirty yet, and she wants him. _Bad_. The things she wants to do to him would make the most sexually experienced people blush.

Though he is her Spanish teacher, he comes from a British background, and he absolutely oozes with sex appeal. He is gorgeous with that dark, luscious hair and those blue, sultry eyes that look at her with a desire he tries so hard to hide. She knows very well he wants her and that he is incredibly curious about her. It isn't difficult to tell that he is clueless when it comes to the world of kink - making sensual love, definitely - but kink, not so much. The knowledge _thrills_ her. How fun it would be to teach him, to make him the student for a change. She shifts in her seat, feeling a wetness seeping through her panties. Sooner rather than later, she has to have him. Maybe now?

A laugh starts to rise up her throat but she swallows before it can escape. "I'm going to the bathroom," she tells her friend Ruby, who is sitting beside her. "If Mr. Jones gets back before I do, mark my work for me." It isn't a question, but her friend doesn't pick up on that. Emma is good at getting what she wants; in _all_ areas of life.

"No worries," Ruby answers.

Without any further delay, Emma darts out of the classroom. She has a guess as to where he might have gone. There is a toilet block across the other side of the school that isn't used much, as it is quite out of the way. She hopes she hadn't waited too long to follow him.

Picking up her pace, she hurries across the school, catching sight of him just as he's entering the toilet block. It isn't the first time he has done this. And it isn't the first time she has followed him. Just last week he had slipped out of class and made his way here, completely unaware that she was not far behind.

 _She sneaks around the back of the toilet block, where the cubicle windows are open, and strains her ears, smiling in satisfaction as she hears what she'd known she would hear; the sound of her hot teacher jerking off. Knowing he is masturbating because of her makes her body quiver with lust and her pussy scream for release. Her hand dives into her panties to discover she's absolutely soaking wet, and she has to bite her lip to keep from moaning in pleasure when her fingers find her clit. She works it hard and fast. The sound of Killian cumming sends her over the edge and she comes with him. Then she waits, listening to the toilet flush and the tap as he washes his hands. When she's sure he is out of sight, she creeps out and makes her way back to class._

This time, she isn't going to hide around the back. This time, she will take matters into her own hands.

Hot on his heels, she walks into the toilet block right as he's about to close the cubicle door and manages to stop it with her foot.

His eyes go wide when he sees her, and wider again when she crowds into the cubicle with him before closing the door.

"I thought you could use some help," she quips with a cheeky grin.

His shock rapidly turns to salacity. He says nothing when she closes the lid of the toilet, sits down and crosses those gorgeous legs; just waiting in anticipation of what she is going to do next.

"Take off your belt," she demands in a tone that leaves no room for disobedience. He is quick to comply. "Give it to me," she orders. He does. "Now drop your pants."

His hands shake a little as he undoes the button of his jeans and pulls down the zipper. Does she want him to drop his briefs as well?

 _Fuck it_.

Now is not the time to hold back. He pulls down his briefs along with his jeans, letting his erection spring free. His heart pounds nervously until he sees her raising her eyebrows in obvious delight and licks her lips. The sight makes his muscles clench and his cock jump. She looks up at him with that impish little smirk. Slowly, she stands and forces him to turn around.

Confused, he does as directed and feels something being wrapped around his wrists. His belt?

Holy fuck!

She really is into that kinky shit! Still, he keeps quiet, letting her do as she pleased; wanting her to do as she pleases - anything she pleased. The belt cinches tight. There is no escape now.

"Face me."

It isn't easy to turn with his pants around his ankles but he does as he is told. Her hands reach for the buttons on his shirt, which she soon has undone and pushes it off his shoulders, revealing his muscular torso. She steps close, pressing her body against his.

"Very nice," she murmurs into his ear.

Her sultry voice threads its way through him and her breath tickles, causing a shiver to run up his spine. He wishes she would hurry up and touch him.

"This is going to be quick," she tells him.

Before he can respond, she promptly sits herself back down, grabs him around the arse, pulls him roughly towards her and buries his cock in her wet mouth.

There is no holding back his groan. How often has he dreamed of those sumptuous lips sliding up and down his cock? Now, here she is, doing just that. He can scarcely believe it.

She moans low in her throat, sending delicious vibrations along the length of his shaft. He gives a small thrust, testing the waters and gasping as her nails scrape across his arse cheeks. It isn't exactly painful, but it certainly isn't gentle.

"Don't move," she growls and takes him deeper into her mouth. Her hands move to his stomach, and again, her nails dig into his flesh. It feels bloody amazing.

He chances a peek at her and she returns his gaze. Neither of them look away.

Emma has never been so aroused in her life. She can feel her pussy juices saturating her panties and, keeping her eyes locked on his, she snakes a hand up her skirt and pulls them aside.

Killian's jaw drops. "Oh Gods," he sighs, then jumps as her nails scratch into his thighs, harder this time.

"Shhh," she warns. It is all he can do to nod. "Good boy," she commends, and goes back to sucking.

Both are breathing hard and fast as they near their climax. Emma can feel it building. Slipping a finger inside her dripping pussy, she drags it up her slit, spreading her juices over her swollen clit.

A sudden thought hits her and she swaps hands, forcing her coated fingers into Killian's mouth.

That is the last straw.

His cock erupts, shooting hot cum into her mouth. She tastes just as sweet as he expected, and he sucks and licks greedily on her fingers.

Emma moans deeply as her own orgasm hits her with brute force, but she never stops sucking his cock, swallowing every drop of semen that is poured into her mouth. When he is finished, she drags her lips up his softening shaft one last time, then lets it fall from her lips. Killian is panting, struggling to stand on shaky legs.

Emma carefully rearranges her panties and skirt, making sure he sees her lick her lips, before rising with all the grace of a queen. She traces her fingers along the scratch marks she's left on his stomach.

Reaching her arms around him, she loosens the belt from his hands as he breathes in her scent. She smells so good; he wonders what perfume that is. Then she is pulling away and handing him his belt.

"See you in class." She laughs as she opens the door and leaves him with his pants still around his ankles, staring after her as her hips sway, moving that short skirt almost enough for him to catch a glimpse of her arse, but not quite.

Oh, he will see that arse, he vows to himself, and the rest of her. Emma has no idea what she has just started.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian's dreams that night are full of _her._

 _She is at his mercy as he drives his cock into her slick pussy._

Twice he wakes up in the middle of an orgasm to find that he has cum in his briefs. And still, he wakes in the morning with his dick as hard as it has ever been.

With images of the previous day filling his mind, he steps into the shower. He takes his time washing himself, imagining it's her hands touching him. When he can't stand it anymore, he takes his aching cock in his hands. It's all wet and soapy as he imagines he's fucking her pussy. It isn't long before he is cumming again.

What is this girl doing to him?

Now that he's had a little taste of her he wants, no, _needs_ more. He doesn't think he will ever get enough of her. At first, he thought he would be happy for her to completely dominate him; he had certainly enjoyed the first experience, except, now he finds himself wanting more.

That first taste of her had woken something up inside of him.

Today, it will be him making the move. Lucky for him, Emma's Spanish class is the last class of the day. Most of the other students and teachers will have gone home by then. It will be difficult waiting all day; especially when he sees her in the halls. His breath catches in his chest as she turns, and her eyes meet his, regarding him with an expression that clearly states, "I own you." That may be the case, he thinks with a sly grin, but he will show her that he knows how to make her his. At least that's what he thinks.

The day passes far too slowly for his liking. Finally, Emma comes sauntering into his classroom, clad in all black today. Another skirt, indecently short for school, revealing a wonderful amount of bare legs. A tight shirt emblazoned with the symbol of some band he doesn't know hugs her slim waist, and the deep neckline provides a sneaky peek of her cleavage nestled into a black lace bra. He will bet money on the fact that her panties are black as well.

With great difficulty, he forces himself to look away and gives his attention to the class. She doesn't make matters easy and it seems his efforts of trying to ignore her are making her angry. Then, he steals a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

That is the moment she has been waiting for.

Without hesitation, she spreads her legs, giving him an uninterrupted view straight up her skirt. He had been correct about her panties. He does everything he can do to keep his jaw from dropping. His cock, however, jumps to attention.

She doesn't stop there. In utter disbelief, he watches as she casually drops a hand into her lap and begins massaging her pussy.

Every sense of logic tells him to look away, but he cannot. Knowing she has him in her thrall, she brings her other hand into her lap and pulls her panties aside showing him a perfectly shaved, gorgeous pink pussy; a sight he has yearned to see ever since he's laid eyes on her.

Struggling to control his breathing, he checks to see if any of the other students has caught onto this little game. Thankfully, they are all intent on their work.

At that moment the bell sounds, signaling the end of class. Thank the gods above, he thinks, clearing his throat.

"I have your work books here so as I call your name, come and get yours before you leave," Killian calls over the immediate ruckus that comes with the end of class.

One by one he calls each student's name. He doesn't stand. He _can't_ stand. He's certain his erection is blindingly obvious, though he knows no one can see it. When he gets to Emma's workbook, he quickly slips it to the bottom of the pile. In hindsight, he probably should have done that earlier but it doesn't matter. The classroom is slowly emptying until it is just the two of them left.

"Emma…" It comes out huskier than he intended.

She walks lazily towards him. "I saw what you did."

He raises a brow. "Did you?"

She nods, eyeing him defiantly.

He walks purposefully to the door, checking to see that the coast is clear before closing and locking it with a satisfying click. "Do you see what I'm doing now?"

"I see what you're trying to do," she returns with heavy sarcasm, though honestly, she is a little shocked and quite turned on by the fact that he's trying to take control. Should she let him play things out as he wants or should she take matters into her own hands? She isn't used to being in this situation, and is torn between her curiosity about where he will take this, and the need to be in control.

He appears rather confidant, a vast difference from the wide-eyed, seemingly innocent man of yesterday.

Perhaps she has woken up a slumbering beast?

Trying to act unfazed, she sits herself on the edge of his desk and crosses her legs, hiding what she'd been giving him a show of only moments earlier.

Before she can decide what she wants, he is moving stealthily towards her, like a cat moving towards its prey. This isn't right. Usually she is the cat. Nervously, she squirms, trying to clear her head and make up her mind, but the next instant, he is standing in front of her, prying her legs open and pressing himself against her.

Keeping a firm grip on her thighs he brings his mouth to her ear and whispers, "You have no idea what you have started, little lass."

In spite of herself, she shivers. "Careful," she threatens in a soft, silky voice.

"Or what," he challenges, bringing his face close to hers until their lips are centimeters apart.

Coyly, she closes the gap even more, down to mere millimeters. "Or I might bite."

She is so close he can feel her breath brush across his lips. "Not if I bite first," he growls, then crushes his lips to hers, pulling her roughly by the legs until she is sitting right on the edge of his desk.

All thoughts are shattered and she gives into him, wrapping her legs around his body, trying to draw him even closer. He catches a fistful of her hair, jerking her head to the side so his lips can assault her neck, but it isn't enough. Softly at first, he grazes his teeth over her skin, then gave a tentative nip.

"Ahh," she moans softly.

Encouraged, he bites harder. She gasps and pushes his head into her neck, pressing her chest against him so he can feel her pert little breasts hard against his chest. From her performance yesterday, he knows she'll like it rough.

Confident now that she isn't going to knock him out, he runs his hands down the sides of her petite body, grasping the bottom of her shirt and yanking it up. As much as he wants to take her, there is still a part of him that is afraid she will retaliate. Then again, maybe he will like it. Maybe, if he is lucky, she will punish him for it later. But for now, this is _his_ show and he is determined to keep his part for as long as he can.

His fingers brush up her soft, bare skin as he pulls her shirt over her head. Emma lifts her arms so he can remove it completely. Deftly, he brings her arms in front and the shirt around her wrists, holding them in place. The surprise is evident on her face, if only for a moment.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" she demands, glaring at him.

Killian just smirks at her and plunges his face into her cleavage, kissing, licking and nibbling. She arches her back, wanting to feel more, yet she's still conflicted. Killian's lips move back up to her neck, one hand still binding her wrists and the other reaching to unclasp her bra. He takes a step back to watch her breasts come free, as he brings the bra down to join the shirt at her wrists.

Gently, he puts a hand to her throat and pushes her down so she is lying flat across his desk. He just admires her as she glares at him, but he can see the lust building behind those jade colored eyes. He takes her hands and places them above her head before leaning over her, letting his hand move down her neck to her chest.

She inhales sharply as he cups her left breast, tweaking her hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Without warning, he squeezes, giving her nipple a sharp pinch, causing her to squeal, which only serves to make her angrier; furious at herself. She never squeals. What is he doing to her? She moves under him, twisting as she tries to escape.

"Don't move," he says thickly, repeating her words from yesterday.

"Fuck you," she growls.

"Soon," he promises.

His dick is screaming at him to fuck her now, but he wants to draw this out. Unlike yesterday, they have plenty of time.

Replacing his hand with his mouth, he swirls his tongue around her sweet little nipple, then moves across to repeat the process with the other. She lifts her head to watch him but he pushes her back down, grazing her nipple with his teeth and biting down on it. She cries out, her body jerking beneath him. That alone is nearly enough to make her cum.

Killian marvels at her sensitivity. "Shhhh," he whispers. He loves that he can throw her own words back at her. Leaving her breasts for the moment, he kisses and nips his way down her belly to the top of her skirt. "Let's see if you're wet for me." His hand delves under her skirt and straight into her panties. "Bloody hell," he murmurs when his fingers brush across her mound. The heat coming off her is amazing; she is absolutely drenched.

He runs his middle finger up the length of her slit, from her opening all the way to her clit. She moans and tries to push herself harder into his hand. He wasn't planning on making her cum yet, but now that he can feel how wet he is making her, he changes his mind and begins kneading and circling a finger over her swollen clit. Agonizingly, he continues to tease her, watching her squirm.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes," she pleads in a shattered whisper..

"Ask me. Ask me to make you cum."

"Please," she begs louder. "Please make me cum Mr. Jones."

He slides his finger down to her waiting hole and ever so slowly, pushes it inside of her.

Shit. She's so goddamn tight, it makes his cock twitch.

"Ohhhh fuck," she moans as he begins sliding his finger in and out of her heat.

He slips his index finger inside as well, stretching her open and pressing his thumb to her clit. She's breathing hard and fast now.

Knowing she's close, he lets her have it, thrusting his fingers in and out, flicking his thumb over her clit faster and faster. He can feel the walls of her vagina clamping around his fingers as her back arches off the desk. He flicks and presses her clit harder, sending her into a sweet release.

"Holy fucking shit," she cries as her orgasm peaks.

He brings his teeth to her nipple and bites down. She screams out in pure ecstasy, her juices flowing freely, coating his hand. He wants to lick up every drop. Needing to see her, he removes his dripping hand, pulls her up, unbinds her wrists and sets her on her feet.

"Take off your skirt."

"Make me," she challenges, taking a step towards him.

That catches him off guard.

His momentary hesitation is all she needs. She pounces, grabbing him by his tie and dragging him to his chair. How convenient that he had chosen today to wear a tie, she thinks.

Leaping into his lap, she smiles in approval, feeling his hard cock press against her pussy. Keeping him in place, she removes his tie and uses it to tie his hands behind the chair before climbing off of him.

"So, you want to see my pussy?" she asks.

Advantage lost, all he can do is nod. She turns her back to him and slowly undoes the zip on her skirt. Twisting her head around to look at him, she lets the skirt fall to the floor.

For the first time, he gets a clear view of her scrumptious arse. Her panties barely cover her supple cheeks.

She reaches back and spreads her cheeks, giving them a squeeze - something he wants to do himself. Then she turns to face him again, her hands tracing across her body to squeeze and massage her breasts, then falling down to tuck her thumbs into the top of her panties.

"Tell me you want to see it."

"I... I want to see you. _All_ of you." His voice trembles with lust.

Grinning in satisfaction, she inches her panties down, bending forward to slide them all the way to her ankles. As she comes back up, she covers her pussy with her hand before kicking her panties aside. She's now naked except for her high-heeled boots.

Her wetness gushes into her cupped hand and she fights the temptation to finger herself. One orgasm isn't enough. She needs more, and if she is going to cum again, it's going to be in his mouth. She walks to the desk and sits on the edge, using her foot to turn her teacher's chair to face her, then pulls it closer. Propping a foot on either side of him, she spreads her legs and removes her hand, revealing her glistening folds.

"Come closer," she orders him, and he uses his feet to wheel the chair closer. She draws her legs up, putting both feet up on the desk and lays back. "Lick me."

He is more than happy to oblige, only, he wishes he had his hands freed so he can hold her legs open. Eagerly, he buries his head between her thighs, and with the tip of his tongue, licks all the way along her slick slit, lapping up her wetness.

She tastes like heaven.

Slowly, he circles his tongue around her clit, then back down her opening and up again, using his lips to suck on her hypersensitive clit.

"Mmmmm," she sighs in relief, bucking up her hips.

"You like that?"

"Just shut up and lick me," she growls.

Obviously that was a yes.

He picks up the pace, flicking faster and faster over her clit and down to fuck her tight hole with his tongue. Again, he wishes he had a hand free so he can work her clit as he tongue fucks her. Her juices are filling his mouth and he speeds up even more, focusing solely on her clit, sucking and licking in a rhythmic pattern. Suddenly, she lifts her legs and wraps them around his neck.

"Mmmmm," he mumbles into her, sending wonderful vibrations across her clit.

"Ahhh," she cries, and her hands fly to his head, pushing him harder against her as she grinds her hips against his face.

Killian is so aroused. He almost thinks he will cum himself just from her taste, the sounds she is making and the feeling of her legs wrapped around him. Pre-cum is dribbling from the tip of his penis, leaving a wet patch on his boxers.

Her legs clamp around him and her body thrashes wildly about as she reaches her second climax.

"Holy shit! I'm going to cum!"

He sucks her clit hard into his mouth and flicks his unrelenting tongue even faster. "Yes," he growls. "Cum baby. Fill my mouth."

And she does.

In one giant convulsion, she lets go, squirting her juices into the warmth of his mouth, completely coating his tongue. He groans, feeling her cum slide down his throat.

Gradually, he slows his assault, riding out the aftershocks with her, making sure he laps up every drop she is giving him.

Emma's body is on fire, but she still isn't done. She needs his cock inside her; the grand finale. When she lifts her head to look at him, her expression is pure, animalistic lust.

"Untie me," Killian growls, "because I am going to fuck you into next year."

"Only if I let you," she snaps.

"Who said you had a choice?" he retorts.

Smirking, she climbs off the table, but instead of untying him straight away, she kneels down in front of him and begins to removing his pants. He kicks off his shoes so she can slip them off all the way.

His dick stands proudly before her, fully erect. Once again, she admires his perfect size; at least a healthy 8 inches long and a decent girth as well. He is big without being too big.

She leaps onto his lap, sliding her pussy against the full length of his shaft, feeling it pulsing with need. Leaning over him, she reaches around and unties his hands.

Immediately, his palms descend to her waist, holding her in place as he grinds his rock-hard cock against her folds, watching as he becomes slick with her juices.

She is so fucking wet.

Lifting herself slightly, Emma uses her hand to spread her juices all over his dic, then guides it to her opening, softly pressing the tip against it to tease him. But he has been teased enough. He firmly grabs her hips and pushes her down, lifting his own hips to meet hers, impaling her on his hard cock. Emma gasps and moans, throwing her head back in ecstasy, relishing the feeling of fullness he gives her.

She is so tight. Her pussy walls squeeze and press around him as he fills her, so warm, tight and wet.

"I'm going to fuck you," she announces.

He leans back, keeping his hands on her hips as he looks at her. "You better fuck me while you can then," he threatens. He will enjoy watching her riding his cock, but he has every intention of bending her over his desk so he can fuck her until he cums. He just needs to hold out until then.

Gripping the back of the chair for support, Emma begins to move, grinding her hips back and forth as she used her legs to slide herself up and down his shaft. It is a beautiful sight to behold. Her tits are on full display, begging for his mouth, so he latches his lips onto one of her nipples, grazing it with his teeth, licking and sucking at it. Leaving one hand on her hips, he runs the other one up her body to the back of her neck and brings her head down so their lips can meet. His tongue pushes between her teeth, clashing with hers in a hot, passionate kiss.

He grabs her hair and pulls her head back so he can kiss and bite her neck and shoulders, then works his way back up to her mouth again. She nips at his lips, catching his bottom one between her teeth. He lets go of her hair and she pushes his shoulders back so her teeth can go to work on him, biting his neck and ears.

Bloody hell, she bites hard.

It is painful, but at the same time, so damn pleasurable, sending rippling sensations to his dick as it's buried deep inside her. As her lips are capturing his, she's scraping her nails across his chest. Without warning, she pinches his nipple, causing him to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Their tempo increases and the room is filled with the sound of their moans and pants.

"My turn." With that, he places his hands under her bottom and lifts her off him as he stands. He pulls her to the desk, taking hold of the back of her neck and pushing her down so her torso is lying flat against the desk top. Using his foot, he spreads her legs and brings his hand down to slap her smartly across the arse. "I'm going to fuck you now, hard and fast."

"Do it," she growls. "Fuck me."

He slaps her arse again and she groans and gasps. Then, he locks his hands onto her hips, and in one motion, plunges into her, burying his cock deep inside her. It's time for him to show her what he can do. He begins to thrust himself into her warm, slick walls. Wanting to draw this out as long as possible, he starts slow, pushing all the way in, then pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into her again.

"Oh yes!" she moans in approval.

He leans forward, kissing up her spine, running his hands over her body, taking his time to explore. When he can't stand it anymore, he grips her hips hard and begins to thrust in earnest, pounding in and out of her pussy. She meets him thrust for thrust, rolling her arse into him, presenting it to him.

"Finger yourself, love," he orders when he feels his arousal building; he wants her to cum with him. "Play with that pretty clit of yours."

Her hand flies to obey and she groans as every sensitive spot is being given attention. Her nipples are rubbing on the desktop, her pussy is being fucked and her clit is getting all the rubbing she can muster up. She has never felt such pleasure. Skin sweat-slicked, smacking against each other as he fucks her fast and hard, they're both grunting and moaning in absolute pleasure.

"I'm going to cum," he tells her. "Cum with me, baby. Cum for me."

His words are the last straw.

She cries out as her orgasm explodes, and it's the most powerful climax she's ever had. Her pussy walls clench deliciously around his dick and with a final thrust, he tips over the edge, groaning as he comes deep inside her.

Pleasant aftershocks surge through him as he stays buried in her sopping pussy for several minutes until they both come down from their high.

When he finally pulls out, he helps her to stand and takes her in his arms, surprised to realize he is feeling quite fond of her.

Could it be more than just lust?

Only time will tell, but they both know this will not be their last adventure. There is much, much more to come.


End file.
